Insanity OVERLOAD
by letharnyx
Summary: What happens when an insane authoress goes to the Beyblade world and starts pranking all the beyblade characters? Read to find out! I don't own anything other than my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hi, this is my first insanity fanfic. I was in a random mood so I decided to write this. Apologies if it isn't very funny.**

* * *

"Gingky?"

"Yes, Yu?"

"I think there's someone following us."

Gingka turned around but saw nothing. Then again, Yu had super senses. Maybe he saw something that he couldn't see.

"Who's there?" Kyoya snarled. He blinked in surprise when there was a rainbow explosion knocked everyone off their feet and Kit Kats started raining down on him.

There was a burst of neon pink butterflies and sparkles and I stepped out.

"Who are you?" Yu asked, cocking his head.

"I AM THE AWESOME NYXABSOL," I pronounced proudly. Dramatic blue lightning flashed in the background and more neon pink butterflies flew out.

"Don't tell me..." Gingka groaned. "You're a fanfiction authoress?"

I bowed. "Proud to be called one. Although you forgot the word "insane".

Everyone started screaming and running around. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lighten up, people!" I cheered and snapped my fingers. A bazooka appeared in my hands and I started shooting green porridge at the Beyblade cast. Soon enough, everyone was completely coated in porridge. Yu licked it and grinned.

"It's made of pure sugar!" he gobbled up the sugar porridge and had a huge sugar rush. I passed him a gun and he shot random paintballs at everyone. "And bye!" I teleported myself to Africa and left a small memento for them. Yu was still firing paintballs.

A girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes stepped out of a random portal from France. She grinned evilly and held up the water balloons in her hands. She started throwing them at Gingka who was STILL running around screaming.

"NOOOOOOO! ITS TSUKI!" He screamed.

Tsuki (my OC) twisted his arm before jumping on his head wearing shoes made of fish.

Meanwhile, I was scanning the horizon for more characters to tortu- I MEAN, have fun with. Finally, I gave up and put on a pair of epic sunglasses. "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE," I said before taking out a random device 1000 years from the future.

I teleported again using SHEER AWESOMENESS.

"HI NILE! HI DEMURE!" I screamed.

"RUN! A INSANE AUTHORESS!" Nile yelled, dragging Demure along with him. He was muttering random curses in Egyptian.

"Tsk, tsk," I said, summoning my pony Queenie (A/N QUEENIE IS REAL:D) and galloped after them cowboy style. Giving up after a while, I took out a Pokeball and out came a SHINY PIDGEY. Using magic, I rode the tiny Pidgey and flew towards them. Then, I threw a Magikarp at them while laughing. "You two are so boring!" I turned Nile's hair pink and I turned Demure's hair orange before waving goodbye to them. As I galloped off on Queenie, I heard wails of "TURN OUR HAIR BACK!"

I wasn't that mean. Snapping my fingers again, I teleported to Mist Mountain. Nile sighed in relief as their hair colours changed back to normal. However, a 50 ton block of cheese fell from the sky and hit him in the face. Miraculously, he was still alive.

"DYNAMIS! HEY!" I waved madly. The temple guardian looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a fanfiction authoress."

"What's a fanfiction authoress?"

I facepalmed. "Tithi, tell him."

Tithi was reading fanfiction on a 3DS. "A fanfiction authoress is someone who writes stories about anime."

"What's anime?"

"BASICALLY SHE WRITES STORIES ABOUT US!" Tithi yelled, exasperated. Dynamis seemed to understand a little.

"Are you NyxAbsol?" Tithi asked innocently. I nodded. "Why are you torturing Dynamis in your fanfiction?" (A/N: Check it out! XD)

"WHAT?!" Dynamis yelled.

"It's fun," I stated, shrugging.

"IT IS SO NOT FUN!" He snatched the 3DS from Tithi and read it. "THIS IS A HORRIBLE FANFICTION!" He started smashing the 3DS , making the young boy cry. He had just pissed off a fanfiction authoress. And that was not good.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I made a herd of PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS appear. They kicked Dynamis in the face before teleporting outside and started DANCING ON RAINBOWS.

My Mega Absol appeared and Tithi was amazed. "POKEMON ARE REAL?!"

"Yes," I stated. "An Absol signifies a disaster. Which is probably going to be caused by me." I made an epic rainbow tornado swallow the temple, bring it to outer space and back again, completely undamaged. "I DID NOT SEE THIS IN THE WILL OF THE HEAVENS!" Dynamis yelled.

"Bye! And here, Tithi!" I teleported back to Metal Bey City. Tithi found himself with a brand new 3DS with Pokemon X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (which weren't out yet). He also had a mountain of plushies and a real live shiny Ponyta.

"You're so cute! Thanks NyxAbsol!" Tithi exclaimed happily.

-Back in Metal Bey City-

I appeared in Ryo's office and put my sunglasses back on. "IT IS I, THE GREAT NYXABSOL. YOU CANNOT BEAT ME IN A CONTEST OF RANDOMNESS," I shouted.

"I, THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX, WILL BEAT YOU," Ryo shot back. I conjured up a storm of Pegasi while Ryo pulled a random phoenix plush toy out of nowhere and proclaiming it to be king. Rolling my eyes, I took a book and turned it into a puppy with purple ears. Ryo took the puppy and started putting makeup on it. However, I won by making Tsuki's pet nightingale sing "happy birthday".

Finally, I walked back into the town square. Everyone was in hiding.

"Come out, I'm going back," I sighed. The characters slowly emerged.

"Just for putting up with me and Tsuki, Gingka, this is for you," I said graciously. A burger tree appeared out of nowhere. Its succulent, thick meat patty had gravy dripping temptingly down it. The burgers had melted, piping hot cheese on it.

"HAMBURGERS!" Gingka exclaimed happily before ripping one off the tree and stuffing it in his mouth. He grimaced. "IT'S FILLED WITH PORRIDGE, POTATOES AND WASABI!"

I grinned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that."

"And one more thing before I leave!"

I snapped my fingers before teleporting back to Earth.

"Hey, Pegasus is gone!"

"So is Leone!" Kyoya and Gingka looked around frantically into beloved beys. They saw Yu stuffing two jelly beyblades, one blue and one green, into his mouth.

"NO! YU!"

They heard my maniacal laughter. "I have hidden your beyblades in the core of the earth! Good luck finding them!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**I hope it was OK. I may or may not continue this story. Cause I'm not that random and insane. I just felt like trying it. XD Anyway, please review! Critiques are VERY welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exams

**Hi, I'm back! I typed half of this chapter then stopped for a pretty long time. So here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gingka was enjoying a cheeseburger when I suddenly, MAGICALLY appeared. He started screaming like a girl.

"WHY ARE YOU BACK?!" he yelled.

"Meh," I said. "my exams are done! Done! DONE! DONEEEE!" I started taking a random bowl of mustard and pouring it on Gingka's head. The Pegasus blader whined. "MY PRECIOUS CHEESEBURGER!"

Just then, Kyoya, who had happened to be eavesdropping at the time, entered. "What does exams have to do with us?" he was acting like he didn't care. Inside, he was screaming for help. He hated me as much as Gingka did.

"I'm BORED, and I need to have FUN. Three months of freedom isn't as good as it sounds. So I'm doing this to keep myself occupied," I explained before teleporting the entire beyblade cast into the restaurant. Nile was screaming curses in Egyptian, Demure was covering his ears, Tithi was riding his shiny Ponyta, and Yu was armed with his paintball gun and smiled creepily at everyone. Dynamis was in the corner giving me a dark glare. Basically, it was utter chaos.

"Um, NyxAbsol, I think he's still mad," Tithi said.

"REALLY? Just by a little bit of torture? You don't want to know what I have in store," I replied back. Dynamis grumbled and faced the wall- well, before I turned the wall into RAINBOWS.

"Who is she, Ryuuga?" Kenta asked very innocently.

"Don't ask me. Hmph, probably a brat," he replied haughtily.

"Ryuuga. An insane AUTHORESS! AN INSANE AUTHORESSSSS!" Gingka screamed. Ryuuga looked like he wanted to clobber me in the head. An insane authoress- someone he didn't want to mess with.

"Hmm..." I thought for a second. "Got it!"

I snapped my fingers and now the characters were now trapped in a cage made of AWESOMENESS.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Nothing, just...exams! You're taking EXAMS!" I screamed. Tsuki walked over, smirking. She had an Eevee on her shoulder that looked at them with little interest. She held several stacks of papers in her hand. "I'm your invigilator," she said.

"NO! TSUKI? WHY?! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Gingka started yelling, throwing his hands up in the air.

I gave him a weird look. "Is he always that dramatic?" Tithi and Yu nodded in unison. I shrugged. "He's such a child."

Gingka and Kyoya took one look at their papers, "GCE 'A' Levels" and promptly passed out. Ryuuga had a university paper, Yu had a university paper (mainly because of his super senses), Dynamis had a university paper, Tithi and Kenta had a primary school level paper, Nile had a "GCE 'A' Levels" paper, Demure had a university paper, Tsubasa (who I had teleported here as well) had a "GCE 'O' Levels" paper, and so on.

I kicked the bladers into the rooms. Fiona and Astri (more OCs) stepped in to invigilate as well.

Soon enough, I heard screaming coming from some of the examination rooms. The screaming was mainly from Gingka, Kyoya, Nile and Tsubasa who had easier papers.

"NO! WHY IS THIS COMPREHENSION ABOUT THE WORLD ENDING AND NEMESIS TAKING OVER?!"

"WHAT IS THIS? LEONE BROKE AND I CAN'T BATTLE ANYMORE?"

"THIS PASSAGE ABOUT EGYPT IS TOTALLY WRONG! EGYPT IS NOT ANCIENT ANY MORE!"

"WHY? WHY?! YOU JUST HAD TO GIVE ME A PASSAGE ABOUT KFE?" (A/N: Kentucky Fried Eagle XD)

Tithi and Kenta, despite having easier papers, didn't scream at all. I had decided to be more lenient as they were kids and I didn't want to scar them for life.

Gingka was screaming and grumbling. Apparently, Tsuki's Eevee didn't like him, so whenever he screamed, she would whack him on the head with her tail. If that wasn't bad enough, it was an Iron Tail attack every single time.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the others. I snickered quietly. "They seriously don't know I set the papers myself!"

Then, more screaming began from the bladers who took university exams. Well, except for Yu. Again, I was more lenient on him as he was a kid.

"THE HEAVENS FORBADE THIS STUPID PASSAGE ABOUT HADES CURSE!"

"WHAT IS THIS RUBBISH? L'DRAGO IS THE WEAKEST BEY EVER AND I HAVE THE DARK POWER?!"

"MY EYESIGHT IS NOT BAD! IN FACT, ITS VERY GOOD!"

Finally, all the exams ended. A very, _very _angry Gingka, Kyoya, Nile and Tsubasa emerged first, sending death glares to me. I noticed that Gingka's head was wrapped in a bandage and he kept growling insults about Eevees. They were followed by Tithi and Kenta, who said that the paper was pretty easy.

"Eevees are cute!" I replied when he muttered something.

"Grrrrrr."

I turned to Tsuki. "So you took pity on him and bandaged his head?"

The brunette shrugged. "I didn't want to get fined for abuse."

Dynamis, Yu, Demure and Ryuuga exited next. Dynamis's glare was even darker than before, Ryuuga was screaming "typical insane authoress", and Demure... well he was pretty mad too but he was fortunately too busy running from Yu who had reclaimed his paintball gun and his stash of candy. Now he was a lethal weapon.

"Very good! Your scripts will now be sent for marking! And lets EAT!" I said, snapping my fingers. A giant table of food appeared. I took a huge bowl of soup and started sipping it. Gingka cautiously took a few burgers. Unable to resist the temptation, he took a large bite of it.

"Its THAT burger?!"

Kyoya was spitting out mustard-filled chicken wings and reached for the nearest glass of water. Grimacing, he emptied the glass. Suddenly, flames spewed from his mouth and he started running around. "HOT! HOT HOT HOT!" I held up the glass.

"This isn't water, idiot, its a special concotion made from the hottest chili on earth- the Bhut Jolokia!" I announced. Gingka found a jug of real water and passed it to Kyoya, who downed everything and then collapsed on the floor, panting.

The rest of the bladers were either screaming from the chili or spitting out food filled with sugar, mustard, wasabi, bananas, or other random food. Yu, Tithi and Kenta, however, were treating themselves to th treats and seemed to be perfectly fine. I was still calmly sipping my soup. Shocked, everyone stared at the four of us.

"The desserts and soup are the only food that's normal." I explained.

Just then, the door flew opened and a sonic rainboom happened (A/N: If you're confused, watch season 1 episode 16 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic). Tsuki entered majestically, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a cape. She was riding on Rainbow Dash. "HI!" she said, as Rainbow Dash did yet another sonic rainboom, causing the food to dissipate into ashes. Then, Tsuki threw something to me. She flung a sphere into the air and I flung another sphere. They both exploded into GLITTER. Soon enough, we had coated all the bladers in hot pink and gold glitter from head to toe.

Both of us high-fived. "The papers are marked!" she handed the scripts to me. I took a look at their marks.

"Aside from the kids, these are the worst marks I have ever seen! Gingka, you failed everything! Kyoya too! Ryuuga, Demure and Dynamis did pretty well for the front sections. All of you FAILED YOUR COMPREHENSION HORRIBLY!"

I threw the papers at them before teleporting everyone outside.

"Fine... this is my customary gift."

I made a beautiful Pegasus appear. She had gorgeous white feathered wings and a flowing white mane. It slowly moved towards Gingka, wrapping one wing around him and nickering gently, its dark eyes shining as it nuzzled the redhead. Gingka was captivated by the mare's beauty.

"So...majestic..." he had stars in his eyes. He forgot that my "gifts" usually came with a twist.

Suddenly, the mare snarled and nipped Gingka hard. "Hey!" he protested, before he got bit again. It seemed to enjoy biting him.

I waved at them. "This is one of my Pegasi, Nightmare! Enjoy her!" Then I disappeared. Ryuuga found Yu eating another beyblade- red this time. Then, he realised L-Drago was missing.

"Ryuuga... she hid our beyblades too. They're in the core of the earth," Kyoya explained.

"NOOO!"

Meanwhile, Tsubasa stared uncomprehendingly at the box I had gave him. Then, he looked at the three letters. KFE.

"WHY?!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. This chapter isn't that funny but the next one will! As always, critiques welcome and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trolling

**Me: *Bangs head on table* Ugh... Pi=3.141592653589793238462643383279502884193993751... **

**Gingka: Are you crazy, reciting maths equations? Actually you already are crazy.**

**Me: Thanks for the compliment. And no, my dad challenged me to memorise 50 digits of Pi and I memorised 49. I'm too lazy to memorize the last digit. Anyway enjoy! SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND POKEMON OR MINECRAFT!**

* * *

Tsubasa was slowly sipping a bowl of soup in a fancy restaurant when someone tapped on his table. He looked up. "Hello?" When he saw me, he started screaming. "YOU! YOU'RE THE INSANE AUTHORESS THAT GAVE ME KFE!" Everyone in the restaurant turned to glare at him. "WE'RE EATING HERE! SHUT UP YOUNG MAN!" An old man started whacking Tsubasa on the head with a walking stick.

"Let's go," I croaked. I was more quiet and not as hyper and crazy as usual. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow as I dragged him out into a town hall. Everyone was having a party for... apparently it was Kyoya's birthday. I waved at him. "Happy Birthday Kyoya!"

His eyes widened. "YOU?!" I snapped my fingers and a lion appeared. "This is my birthday present?!" I nodded before saying "NOT!" and riding off with it. Naturally, Kyoya just HAD to get that lion, and the party couldn't go on without the birthday boy missing, so literally the entire beyblade cast was chasing after me and my lion. I casually formed a light blue shield around myself, so the beys that tried to get me just bounced off harmlessly.

After about half an hour, I got off, coughing. Suddenly, Yu seemed to remember something. "Isn't there supposed to be school today for you?"

I shook my head. "I'm sick, so I skipped school. I have a fever, a bad cough AND a sore throat," I groaned. "So I'm here to have fun!" The lion roared, keeping everything away...except Kyoya. He and his lion obsessions! Anyway, I made some Pegasi appear to shield me 'cause the shield broke (the lion accidentally bit it in half). Nightmare cantered up to join them and Gingka was struggling to stay on her back as the white Pegasus was bucking as hard as she could.

Finally, Nightmare reared and Gingka fell off. I petted her head, praising her. Everyone started to run away, leaving Gingka defenseless. As for Kyoya...well...he was trying to get to the lion, which I believed could keep the Leone blader away.

"HAI!" I yelled crazily despite my sore throat. Ugh, I knew I was SO going to regret it later. I made a storm of marshmallows rain down on the bladers, slowing them down. Kyoya cautiously approached my lion only to be knocked away easily with a paw. Yu and Tithi didn't understand what was so urgent or why they were being dragged away by Dynamis and Tsubasa. "Dynamis, why are we being dragged away?" Tithi asked cutely.

"Because she's an insane authoress!" "But she IS kinda awesome, ya know, she gave me the Ponyta, and the 3DS, and free candy..." Yu joined in as well. "Yeah, and she gave me the paintball bazooka too!" I appeared above them on that exact moment, swinging down from a Mega Altaria. Kenta was smiling. "Well, she can't be that bad..."

"EXACTLY." I tossed a Poke Ball to Yu and he opened it, revealing a shiny Arcanine. Yu cheered happily and I gave another Poke Ball to Kenta. It contained a shiny Blitzle. He smiled and I leaned in. "You three wanna be my partners?" Being innocent kids, the idea sounded fun to them and of course they agreed. We went back to out secret base which I had created approximately 0.00000001 seconds ago.

Everyone was pretty relieved when they didn't see me. Dynamis and Tsubasa were out searching for Tithi, Yu and Kentawho had apparently "wandered off". Kyoya was STILL looking for ways to take my lion. Just then, 3DS's dropped from the sky and landed on the bladers' lunch.

"Everyone take one!" I shouted, passing out random 3DS's. They were pretty confused. "EACH OF THESE 3DS'S CONTAINS A RANDOM SAVE FILE WITH RANDOM POKEMON. GOOD LUCK!" Yu yelled through a microphone. I was busy turning the WBBA into something much better known as THE NETHER. I sat on a huge chunk of glowstone and watched passively as the bladers fiddled around with the controls, trying to find out how Pokemon worked. Just then, the old man from earlier saw Tsubasa. "YOUNG MAN! YOU SHOULDN'T INTERRUPT ME EATING!" I changed his walking cane to rainbows this time.

*AD: SKITTLES. TASTE THE RAINBOW*

Tsubasa was running away from the old man who clearly had mental problems (or maybe he was just plain awesome, the world will never know). Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony had somehow both ended up in the server while playing Minecraft. Pinkie Pie had on...um...pink armor(is that even possible in Minecraft? I'm horrible at it) while Fluttershy had on diamond armor.

Beep_beep_

I spawned a majestic Ender Dragon randomly in the Nether, as well as a bunch of Skeletons and Creepers. (Because Creepers are AWESOME) One of the Creepers was nearing Madoka who was suddenly intrigued by Pokemon X. "OMG THIS GAME IS AMAZING!"

Well, everyone who played Minecraft knew that Creepers could explode. So naturally, everyone who played Minecraft tried to protect Madoka, readying their diamond swords and preparing to charge when suddenly...

_MADOKA left the game._

The Creeper exploded.

_GINGKA died!  
KYOYA died!_

_FLUTTERSHY died!  
CHRIS died!_

_RYO died!  
HIKARU died!_

_MASAMUNE died!_

_KING died!_

_... (*a few names later*) _

_MADOKA: LOL I JUST TROLLED YOU XD_

After a few minutes, everyone who died and Madoka came back. I was still in the Nether with Pinkie Pie co-hosting. I was now wearing a French-ish outfit and Pinkie was wearing her mustache, using her hoof to tug it once in a while. I had my herd of Pegasi to protect me from any of my Creepers or Skeletons. The Ender Dragon had grown bored and flew off somewhere. My Pegasi did a drum roll to get everyone's attention. When they looked at me, I bowed and took my top hat off. " IT EEZ TIME TO START. I AM SURE THAT YOU ALL HAD SUFFICIENT TIME TO GET USED TO ZE POKEMON GAMES, NON? *COUGHS, trying badly to imitate a french accent* WELL, NOW YOU WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH, NON? I took a sip of water and let Pinkie Pie continue.

"OUI, OUI. NOW I WILL SHOW THEE T-ZE MATCH-UPS." she walked to a very old-fashioned chalkboard and let me continue. I made a piece of AWESOME RAINBOW CHALK appear in my hand and tapped some random spot on the box, clearing my throat. "First match-up eez Gingka vs Kyoya." Pokemon music started playing.

Gingka sent out Butterfree!

Kyoya sent out Huntail!

Butterfree used Silver Wind! Huntail used Surf!

15 minutes later...

Gingka sent out lets troll kyoya lol (Pyroar)! At this point, Kyoya started screaming in rage and looked around for my lion, but unfortunately, I had teleported it back to its rightful home where all teleported things go to- planet IDKLOL in a different universe. Anyway, getting back to the battle... (A/N Pyroar is a lion Pokemon)

Kyoya sent out what the heck (Delcatty)!

Pyroar used Fire Blast! Delcatty has 24 HP left!  
Delcatty used Assist! Delcatty used Sheer Cold (A/N: Kyoya had a Lapras)!

OHKO! Pyroar fainted. Kyoya won the battle!

"WHAT?! I WAS CLEARLY WINNING!" Gingka complained. Kyoya smirked. "I just trolled Gingka back," he said, putting on sunglasses. Disgusted, I snatched them. "THESE ARE MINE! YOU THIEF! YOU-*words omitted cause I don't cuss, think of very bad cuss words*"

My Vulpix: VULPIX PIX PIX VULPIX PIX! (A/N Vulpix is my censor)

"SO DON'T THINK OF STEALING MY STUFF, YOU S-"

Vulpix: VULPIX.

Kyoya was confused. "I'm a Vulpix?" Apparently that was an insult to Vulpixes as my Vulpix, who I shall name Firefox after my old one in Pokemon White, lunged at Kyoya with fire in its eyes. It started using Flamethrower and Flare Blitz. I sweatdropped. "I shouldn't have bred her to have egg moves..." Vulpix knocked Kyoya out by using Hypnosis before sticking her nose up in the air and brushing imaginary dirt off. "Vulpix Vul Pix Pix Vulpix!" She said.

I returned to my seat and took some medicine for my stupid cough. "W-while waiting for Kyoya to wake up, l-lets start the other battles..."

* * *

-Many, many battles later-

"OK, That was one exciting battle but Tithi won against Dynamis!" The Jupiter Blader grumbled. His team: Magikarp, Metapod, Raikou, Salamence, Ditto and Leafeon. Needless to say, Tithi (with a Hydreigon, Entei, Ho-oh, Sylveon, Umbreon and Scolipede) won.

Just as the bladers were about to battle, I shouted to them, "STOP!"

"WHAT?!"

"This needs to be more exciting! You'll have a new team, all randomly chosen from my recently-completed Pokemon Y! I have a very fine selection of Pokemon!" I switched on my 3DS (am actually doing it now) and started choosing. The bladers were entertained by a Kyoya chasing Lion scene. I had somehow teleported it back. Well, now it was more like Lion chasing Kyoya. The blader had accidentally poked the lion, and it was a SENSITIVE LION. Now Kyoya was running for his life.

* * *

(LVL 50)

Tithi's team:

Riolu: Hidden Ability (Prankster), moves: Bullet Punch, Sky Uppercut, High Jump Kick and Detect

Dusk (Absol): Ability, Super Luck, moves: Swords Dance, Night Slash, Psycho Cut and Shadow Claw

Mirage (Zoroark): Ability, Illusion, moves: Night Slash, Torment, Agility and Embargo

Totodile: Ability, Torrent, moves: Scratch, Leer, Hydro Pump and Thrash

RAWR (Yveltal): Ability, Dark Aura, moves: Snarl, Oblivion Wing, Disable and Dark Pulse

Shieldon: Ability, Sturdy, moves: Taunt, Metal Sound, Take Down and Iron Defense

Tithi was amazed. "Why do I have three dark types on my team?"

I shrugged. "Random choosing. Now on to Kyoya." I nodded my head at the poor teen who was still getting chased by a lion.

Kyoya's team:

Floatzel: Ability, Swift Swim, moves: Whirlpool, Razor Wind, Aqua Tail and Agility

Honedge: Ability, No Guard, moves: Destiny Bond, Metal Sound. Shadow Sneak and Wide Guard

Pichu: Ability, Static, moves: Charm, Fake Out, Encore, Volt Tackle

Shred (Fearow): Ability, Keen Eye, moves: Assurance, Roost, Drill Peck and Drill Run

Espurr: Ability, Own Tempo, moves: Trick, Covet, Confusion and Light Screen

Treecko: Ability, Overgrow, moves: Crunch, Synthesis, Endeavor and Dragon Breath

* * *

"And all of these Pokemon are mine! So the both of you, remember to give them back!" I yelled. The battle started.

Tithi sent out Riolu *actually Mirage the Zoroark!*!

Kyoya sent out Espurr!

Espurr used Confusion! Riolu wasn't affected...

Kyoya was shocked. "Wait, WHAT?"

Riolu used Night Slash! It's super effective! Espurr fainted!

Kyoya was staring wide eyed at the screen. "Isthereasystemerrorbecauseididn'tknowthatRiolucouldusenightslash?" he spat. Tithi was confused. "What did you say, Yo-yo?" "Don't. Call me. YO-YO! And I said, is there a system error because I didn't know that Riolu could use Night Slash?" he repeated.

Tithi simply smirked.

Kyoya sent out Shred (Fearow)!

Shred used Drill Peck! Mirage's illusion wore off!

Kyoya was screaming. "WHAT THE F-"

Firefox: PIXXXXXXXX!

Mirage used Night Slash! Shred has 201 HP left!

Shred used Drill Peck! Mirage has 187 HP left!

* * *

...

*at second last Pokemon*

Kyoya sent out Honedge! Tithi sent out Totodile!

Honedge used Destiny Bond! Honedge is planning to take its opponent down with it!

Totodile used Hydro Pump! Honedge avoided the attack!

Honedge used Shadow Sneak! Totodile has 98 HP left!

Totodile used Thrash! Honedge has 87 HP left!

Honedge used Shadow Sneak! Totodile fainted!

Honedge fainted!

Kyoya was having a fit and he looked like he was going to explode. Destiny Bond had worked-wrongly. "OH SHI-"

Firefox: VUL.

Kyoya sent out Pichu!

Tithi sent out Dusk (Absol)!

It was PRETTY OBVIOUS who I was voting for. I was bouncing around the nether, completely immune to the lava because I'm in creative mode. I was reading "Rainbow Factory" (A/N: MLP Fanfiction. Gory content) while watching the battle I had cast on the giant movie screen I had magically conjured up.

Pichu used Fake Out! Dusk Flinched and couldn't move!

Dusk used Swords Dance! Dusk's attack rose sharply!

Pichu used Encore! Dusk is trapped in an encore!

Dusk used Swords Dance! Dusk's attack rose sharply!

Pichu used Volt Tackle! Dusk has 154 HP left! Pichu took recoil damage! Pichu has 162 HP left!

Dusk used Sword's Dance! Dusk's attack rose sharply.

Pichu used Volt Tackle! Dusk has 103 HP left! Pichu took recoil damage! Pichu has 137 HP left!

The encore wore off!

Dusk used Night Slash! Pichu fainted!

Tithi won the battle!

Kyoya was boiling and I looked at him in amazement. "You, of all people treat Pokemon so seriously?" "NO BUT I JUST GOT BEATEN BY A KID!" "WHO HAS PLAYED EVERY GENERATION OF POKEMON YO-YO! GET OVER IT!" "DON'T CALL ME YO-YO!"

"You DUMB, WEAK, A-"

Firefox: VULPIX!

"Anyway, it was lucky! I could have beaten you anytime, f-"

Firefox: Vul. Pix.

Then, Firefox realised that with censoring, Kyoya had called her dumb, weak and that he could beat her anytime. She growled and spawned a creeper, setting it on fire with Flamethrower and using it to whack Kyoya.

Firefox: VUUUUL PIX PIX VULPIX VUL VUL PIX VUL!

* * *

-Back in Metal Bey City-

It was sane again. I had managed to pry Firefox off Kyoya and return the fox Pokemon to her Poke Ball. I snapped my fingers and teleported back to MAH SECRET LAIR. Everyone saw a dark blue pony with wings and a horn. She had a malicious glint in her slanted eyes and her flowing mane was rich with star-like sparkles.

"PEGASUS!" Gingka yelled.

"UNICORN!" Masamune yelled at the exact same time.

"Fools, I am an ALICORN! And my name is Nightmare Moon! The night will reign FOREVER! Oh, and side note. Beyblade is banned."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

-Back in my secret base-

I felt like I had forgotten something but I couldn't remember what it was. After 5 hours of hard thinking, eating cupcakes and playing Pokemon, I noticed that some of my Pokemon were gone. I was really, really angry now. And I was more dangerous than a Firefox on rage mode.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU FORGOT TO RETURN ME MY POKEMON! ESPECIALLY DUSK! THIS IS WAR!"

* * *

**Whew that was hard. Next chapter will have MLP :D I love MLP! Anyway critiques welcome and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Too Much Sanity!

**So...things have been a little weird lately. Firstly, I don't really feel like focusing on my other stories because I made Dynamis evil in Drowning in Darkness and now I'm guilty-**

**Dynamis: YOU SHOULD BE.**

**Me: HELP! And my cousins came to visit. One of them is like a year older than me and the other is about three years younger, so...AWKWARD! We have nothing to talk about. And I get the feeling she (older one) doesn't like Beyblade. So I'm a little stressed right now. This chapter is to help me relax a little. Honestly? I think it worked.**

**Dynamis: YOU FREAKING MADE ME E-**

**Me: I GET IT! Anyway, IDon'tOwnMDBEvenThoughIWouldLoveTo! AndIHaveToGoNowCauseDynamisIsChasingMe!**

* * *

"TITHI! KYOYA!" I yelled, galloping on Rainbow Dash's back towards them. Kyoya paled and took off. "Here Nyx!" Tithi yelped, tossing six Poke Balls at me. Well, at least _he_ had the sense to do that. But Kyoya on the other hand... It. Was. War.

I jumped from Rainbow Dash to Nightmare Moon, who was actually just Princess Luna with some magic added to make her look like the more terrifying version of herself. "WHEE!" I yelled. "KYOYA TATEGAMI! GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON NOW!"

The teen was riding on a Fearow, _my Fearow._ I sent out Dusk. "Use Night Slash!" The Pokemon happily obliged by slamming its glowing horn into the Leone blader, who fell off Shred the Fearow. I teleported the Poke Balls back. "Hmph!"

"CAKE!" I screamed, stuffing a random pudding cake in Kyoya's mouth. "HI YO-YO!" Yu yelled as he rode into the town square on his shiny Arcanine. He took out a cannon and launched hot pink lion plushies at the Leone blader, who flushed red in embarrassment. "THIS! THIS IS AN INSULT TO LIONS!" He screamed in anger. Kenta smirked.

"You sure Yo-yo? We found those at your house," He said smugly, causing Kyoya to turn even redder. I conjured up a wireless blue microphone that was somehow made out of WONDERFULLY MAJESTICALLY EPICALLY RAINBOW...hot-dogs, and screamed into it. (Yes, it actually worked because of MY LOGIC.)

"KYOYA SLEEPS WITH PINK LION PLUSHIES! KYOYA SLEEPS WITH PINK LION PLUSHIES!" I yelled from Nightmare Moon's back. We had already ascended into a random galaxy filled with floating burger and pickle-flavoured turtle-shaped ice-cream cones. Stars started to form in my eyes. "SWEET LAND OF INSANITY!" While I was busy admiring the beautiful manic scenery (YES IT'S BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE ITS INSANITY!) I found a metallic hollow silver wooden pencil and blew into it. The My Little Pony theme song poured out at once.

"MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY, AH AH AH AAAAH..."

I didn't know that this mystical pencil reached its powers deep into the alternate dimension of MY LITTLE PONY, summoning the mane six. Immediately they were all transported to the BEAUTIFUL GALAXY OF SWEET INSANITY. Twilight looked around and frowned. "What is this place? It doesn't make any sense at all!" She took out a clipboard and pen from nowhere and started scribbling down notes of this strange behaviour. Applejack was too busy eating a WASABI VANILLA FUDGE apple flavoured cracker.

Rainbow Dash was inspecting a stray rainbow streak left by a breed of Rainbow Sparkly Butterscotch-coat coloured unicorns. Fluttershy was wondering (and feeling pretty worried) if the turtle-shaped ice cream actually contained turtles inside...

Pinkie Pie? Well she was just being Pinkie Pie. She coped the best with the randomness because that was what she was, RANDOM! Naturally, she and I had a _very sombre and serious _discussion about whether we should dump the TREES OF GENETIC MODIFYING RAINBOWS AND PEANUT ALIENS on the rest of the ponies (Pinkie Pie's idea) or head back to Metal Bey City (Remember, she had been there before) and cause some more explosions of awesomeness, randomness and insanity using the handmade bombs we had carefully crafted in 50 seconds made out of a stick, a piece of hot dog, French Fries, Rainbow cakes and exam paper. And drive the bladers crazy. And doing unexplainable stuff. (My idea)

Finally, we decided to go with my idea 'cause it was more insane.

I snapped my fingers, teleporting everything and everyone back to the city, where we found a Kyoya hiding in a dark corner, scarred for life because his greatest secret had been revealed, Yu, Kenta and Tithi doing their rightful job as my partners in crime (Basically causing pillars of rainbows, cold coffee and melted marshmallows to go off in different corners of the world), and everyone else hiding from them (AND ME!). Suddenly Pinkie Pie's tail twitched and both our eyes widened.

"TWITCHY TAIL!" We were greeted by a falling Dynamis. He had found his way to my secret base, and Mega Altaria, the head guard, was _not _happy. Thankfully, I had a heart and made him land on a huge pile of sugar instead. He sighed in relief. "Wait...sugar? That means..NOOOO! NYX IS BACK!"

I then let the kids loose on the sugar. In 3 minutes, 30 seconds and 13.3435 milliseconds, all the sugar was gone and Dynamis was in a pile of chocolate fondue. He started muttering curses at us and we just stuck our tongues out at him. I was assaulting him with a cake gun and a cheese cannon. Well, until Pinkie Pie called me.

"HEY NYX! I FOUND THE EGYPTIAN GUY!" She yelled. My face lit up in a maniacal, almost creepy grin.

"YOU MEAN NILE? YEAH! LET'S GO PRANK HIM!" I said, dumping the cheese cannon and taking off after her. The cheese cannon erupted and Dynamis was now covered with melted cheddar as well as the chocolate fondue from earlier. He pouted, trying to dig himself out using the remains of the cannon. Unfortunately the cannon was made out of flexible cheese-flavoured edible rubber, and it was useless. Cursing again, he started banging his head against the ground in frustration and chucking a shard of rubber away.

Unfortunately, that hit the lion that I had teleported back from the planet IDKLOL. _Even worse, _or better, Kyoya was alerted to the lion and started running after it. "COME BACK LION!" The lion was headed towards a stuck Dynamis, and Kyoya was barreling after the lion on a kid's skateboard that he had found. Apparently he thought it would make him go faster.

I left a random Pegasus by the puddle to "comfort" him. Unfortunately, that Pegasus was Feather, the sweetest, gentlest mare around. She was pure white and the tips of her feather were a shimmery silver. She lifted Dynamis out of the puddle and tossed him onto her back, flying into the air to evade the lion. However, that actually meant a moment of pure, blissful, much needed... OH WHO AM I KIDDING, DEVASTATING, MIND-BLOWING, sanity.

Which caused me to scream my head off and spontaneously combust into neon butterflies and mustard two seconds later.

Everyone except Pinkie, Kenta, Tithi and Yu cheered because they wouldn't be driven insane from the crazy authoress that stalked them at random times. Gingka and Ryuga were missing in action, probably on a mission to retrieve their lost beyblades that I had hidden in the core of the earth. Kyoya was almost in tears because when I had exploded earlier, the lion had also disappeared. Tsubasa was apologizing to his hysterical eagle who had seen the discarded KFE box.

* * *

7 hours later...

Hikaru had invited everyone to the WBBA headquarters for a celebration party. I have no idea why she had that idea (don't get me wrong, I love parties). Come on, I never even did anything to her! All I did was have some fun with the others!

I was currently at home, sulking. I couldn't just walk into the Beyblade world because they had the security levels super-high, and my insanity dimension pass didn't work because of the current sanity level. I could still look at the events, though, through MY AWESOME EPIC...Green...tape holder...thingy... and smirked. They were having a party, and the level of insanity was gradually rising. Once the party _really _started, I could enter.

There was a burst of sparkles and I looked to the side. Princess Luna and Cadence were next to me. They smiled. "If we use our magic, you can enter a little earlier...perhaps during the formal dinner. You in?" Luna asked. Cadence's eyes sparkled. Being a princess, they probably didn't have a lot of fun. Poor them.

A wide grin appeared on my face. "I AM SO IN."

* * *

-Meanwhile, at WBBA Headquarters-

Everyone was eating happily and recounting tales of sanity before I had decided to "Mess things all up" (I growled with anger at this point). Dynamis was about to take a bite of his food when a glitter bomb hit him in the face. His eyes widened. "Glitter...randomness...insane...Nyx..." He stammered out shakily before fainting.

There was a rip in the ceiling and a portal opened. I came cruising down on Luna while Cadence was busy setting things up. I wore my EPIC SUNGLASSES and a dark red cape. I had brought Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Cheese Sandwich in as well. They had started a band called "CHEESY RAINBOWS OF INSANITY".

I glared at them. "NO ONE MESSES WITH INSANITY.

Me and Pinkie started to sing at the top of our voices.

"CAUSE I LOVE TO MAKE YOU SMILE SMILE SMILE, YES I DO!"

"IT FILLS MY HEART WITH SUNSHINE ALL THE WHILEEEEEEE, YES IT DOES!" Rainbow Dash flew in on a sonic rainboom, wrecking the dining table. Which didn't matter, because the next moment the dining hall was turned into a disco.

Me and Pinkie were singing random songs from MLP. Dynamis had woken up and was trying to escape, but there was live potato robots guarding the entire place. I smirked at Pinkie and we both nodded. I took my microphone and sung.

"Got the music in our hearts,"

"We're here to blow this thing apart,"

"And together, we will never..." We (Me, Pinkie, Rainbow and Cheese) had all sung softly and gently. We took a deep breath.

"BE AFRAID OF THE DARK..." We screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears, and a blinding light filled the room.

When everyone blinked and the light died down, Nile was dressed as a birthday present. He was in a present with holes for his arms and legs, and he had a giant pink ribbon wrapped around his body. There was a red and white polka-dotted bow on his head. His eyes were shocked. "What the..."

"Bye! And here, Dynamis!" I said happily, giving the lion to him.

"Wait, the lion means Kyoya is going to..." He saw a rabid, very angry Kyoya stalking towards him.

"NYXXXXX!"

I smirked and waved cutely. "Bai!"

Then, I disappeared.

* * *

**Me: *Pants*Phew...I think I lost him. And hope you enjoyed the insanity in this chapter.**

**Dynamis: *Enters* EVIL! YOU MADE ME EVIL! WASN'T THE TORTURE ENOUGH?**

**Me: *Summons cheese shield* Yu? Please?**

**Yu: Nyx hopes you have enjoyed the chapter! She also wants the MLP fans to check out her story, Rainbow Teardrops. She does not own MLP or any of the MLP songs featured in this chapter! As always, critiques welcome and please review! And now, I need to go save her from this raging, very dangerous thing called Dynamis! *Runs***


	5. Chapter 5: Hashtag, DOUBLE TROUBLE!

**I am BACK! My cousins went home a few days ago and I spent on my spare time drawing... and the older cousin is like a year younger, not older. Me and my carelessness... also it wasn't that bad! The older one is really similar to me and the younger one likes Pokemon and Beyblade too! :)**

**Dynamis: You made me evil...**

**Me: Get over it. And I have this totally random story. I was playing badminton with my cousins and I was playing referee for them so I was like MORE WIND. Instantly more wind. And then they started glaring at me and I was like LESS WIND! :D And then 1 minute later it died down. And then I was like NO WIND and it actually happened. I repeated this a lot and then I was like I CONTROL WIND! Actually it was the third time I did that.**

**Dynamis: Who cares about that, you made me-**

**Yu: Shut up Dynamis. Anyway Nyx doesn't own MFB, and please enjoy!**

**Me: We're also having a special guest today!**

* * *

I walked into a random abandoned warehouse which was painted rainbow with unicorn patterns on it. Snapping my fingers, a chocolate cupcake appeared and I ate half of it. I threw the other half at the wall for fun. It bounced off the wall and hit Dynamis's head.

Wait...what?

"Dynamis? What are you doing- HEY!" I was cut off by Jupiter flying out at me. I quickly conjured up a rainbow shield around myself. He glared at me. "I have had to be in hiding for the past few days because of you?" I smirked and pretended to be confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. He was about to lunge at me when Kyoya walked in. "AHA! I FOUND YOU DYNAMIS! NOW HAND OVER THAT LION!" He screeched. Dynamis started running and Kyoya chased after him. Grumbling, I ran after the two bladers.

"HI!" I threw a block of ice-cream at Kyoya's head and he immediately went down. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Never underestimate the power of ice-cream. Then, I continued to chase after Dynamis. It wasn't particularly hard. I mean, I'm a good sprinter and I like running! I conjured up a cannon and stuck myself in it, launching myself towards Dynamis in an explosion of rainbow cake, paper bags and chocolate horses.

"You do know that you could just hand the lion over to him?" I asked him.

"But you made him listen to only me!" He yelled back. I shrugged and blinked, causing a nearby laptop to fall down on his head. "OW!"

"I did?"

"YES, YOU DID!" A whole avalanche of snow came down on his head this time. But he was still alive. Of course he was. I need him for this story, don't I?

"Yu!" I called, and a chocolate fondue gun was thrown to me. I shot Dynamis in the face with chocolate. Then, I stuck a random stick of marshmallows in the torrent of chocolate gushing from the gun. I tasted one. "YUM! Er, who's that?" I squinted at a few figures approaching me in the distance.

"#Epic! #Fun! #Awesome! #She's here!" Dynamis frowned at me. "Why are you speaking like that? And who's 'she'?" I pointed at the figure. It was another girl flying towards me, literally, with Gingka and Ryuga behind her on dog leashes. She skidded to a halt. "Hi Nyx!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi Luna!" I smiled at everyone. "This is luna_crest, a fanfiction authoress and a close friend of mine. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a fanfiction account, but she does have Wattpad. Those Pokemon fans out there, be sure to check out her #AMAZING STORIES, Hidden Woes, Missing Piece and Who am I? Even though I think the last one's discontinued. #YAY! #If you don't check her out the rainbow unicorns of doom will come after you in your sleep." I waved my hands around causing more laptops to fall from the sky.

Luna grinned creepily at the characters, who slowly backed away. "#YES THANK YOU NYX. Oh and I found this two idiots trying to dig into the core of the earth from China using a paper shovel. Honestly, those two are pure stupid."

Ryuga's eye twitched. "#WHAT DID YOU SAY? #NYX, WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME PUT HASHTAGS BEFORE EVERYTHING I SAY?!" He yelled at us. I glared at him. "Don't. Insult. My friend. Or me. #WIND!" A strong gust of wind knocked him of the hill made of sandwiches, sugar and potatoes we were currently standing on. (Well I can do this in real life, just not as epic). Luna wasn't happy with Ryuga.

"LET IT RIP!" She launched her bey, Cyber Digit. I smirked. "#TAG BATTLE! Let it rip!" My bey, Disaster Absol landed on the hill. Ryuga came climbing up the hill again. "#OK! #I'll steal your power! #Let it rip! #NYX STAPH WITH THE HASHTAGS!"

Gingka launched his bey as well. "#BATTLE!"

Luna smirked. "Go Digit! Special move, Digit Shift!" The facebolt flashed and the digits rearranged themselves to form Discord from My Little Pony. ""Cyber Discord! Special move, #GLASS OF WATER!" Lots of insane stuff happened at the same time. Pillars of flowers erupted everywhere and chocolate milk rained down from the sky. Pegasus and L-Drago were spinning upside down because of LOGIC, and Gingka and Ryuga's clothes had switched.

While they were busy arguing, bees came out of nowhere and attacked them. Finally, a huge waterfall of water rained down on the entire world. Discord's bey spirit emerged and struck a pose, causing rainbow neon butterflies to fly out around him for added effect.

-Somewhere in Egypt-

Nile poked a flower coming out of the flower pillar. "What is this?" He asked before a flying pot hit him in the face. "Ow..." Then, his eyes widened in realization.

"Is...is Nyx back? Crap. I need to pack immediately and evacuate this planet." He muttered.

He then proceeded to warn Demure but was stopped by a herd of PINK FLUFFY UNCORNS running over him. "Hey! OW! Watch it! Stop kicking me!" When the herd finally ran off he sat up. "WTH..."

Now it was my turn. "Disaster Absol. #Special move, #Doom Bringer!" The bey spirit, a Mega Absol with dark blue fur, white skin and light blue eyes (Reversed colours) emerged and her horn lit up. Usually it was a more serious move, but INSANITY IS SO MUCH BETTER! "#MEET YOUR DOOM!" I screamed as streamers flew everywhere, My Little Pony Characters stampeded, Gingka and Ryuga were doing acrobatics on a rope made out of pink bread against their will.

I transported everything to the BEAUTIFUL GALAXY OF SWEET INSANITY.

I threw ice cream everywhere, and it hit everyone except Luna square in the face. The ice cream transformed into calculators except for the authoress', who was eating pie. I smiled at them. "#WHO LIKES PI? I LIKE PI! #DO _YOU _LIKE PI? #3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419399351705820974...Er, what was the rest? Never mind, I reached the fifty digit mark! 57 digits, YAY!"

Dynamis frowned at me. "What is Pi?" I gasped and stared at him in horror before fainting.

When a bucket of warm cheese fondue and liquid paper had been dumped on me, I finally woke up. Cleaning up, I glared at him. "#How. Can you. #Not know. What. #PI. IS?!" I yelled at Dynamis, throwing a random iPhone 6 Plus at him.

We were then transported back to the real world (UNFORTUNATELY) and we finished it up. "Joint special move! Prediction of Disharmony!" An Alicorn appeared in the sky (This scene is from Rainbow Rocks! My Little Pony movie 2!) and shot a rainbow at them. I was like "TASTE DA RAINBOW, SUCKERS!"

Ryuga blinked. "#I lost? #I suck. #Gingka and Kyoya are way better than me. #L-Drago is weak. #Nyx, why are you making me say these things?!" I was like "I'm in charge. Just DEAL WITH IT." He rolled his eyes. "#My Little Pony is awesome. #Wait...what? #THESE HASHTAGS ARE ANNOYING!"

Gingka and Ryuga were transported to the land of IDKLOL for approximately 5.232498434 seconds. They came back slightly dazed, with Gingka wearing a diaper on his head and a lion cub clinging to Ryuga's face. Kyoya's eyes lit up and he started to chase Ryuga. But then Dynamis's lion ran out.

"#Who to chase...who to chase..." Kyoya muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes and teleported myself to an ice-cream stand, putting on my #EPIC SUNGLASSES. The spider asked me what I wanted.

"I would like a triple scoop of brownie fudge, wasabi and potato flavored ice cream with meatball and tomato sauce and gummy worms on top. Oh and can I have some Zap Cherries? And chocolate chips and rainbow strawberries too. Also give me a single scoop ice cream flavored ice cream." I said really fast in spider language.

"Uh, Miss, what did you say?"

"I _said, _I would like a triple scoop of brownie fudge, wasabi and potato- never mind. I want this." I conjured up my ice cream and walked off. "Here's your money. Thanks!" The spider looked confused.

"Thanks...but there's no such thing as ice cream flavored ice cream...and you were the one who made the ice cream..." It said.

I tossed something to Kyoya. "Here. Bye!" Luna ran over to me from where she was dumping boiling hot ice cream cake on Gingka and Chris. She kicked them in their ass and threw a mountain of exploding paintballs at them.

Then, we both teleported away.

Kyoya inspected the thing. It was a giant hashtag plushy which was spewing out video tapes. He grabbed one and watched it on the TV. It was a horror movie about lions slowly, painfully dying and becoming extinct.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoya screamed. "#WHY NYX?"

* * *

**HASHTAG RANDOMNESS! *Throws confetti everywhere***

**Dynamis: *Smiles* I gathered an army to destroy Drowning in Darkness.**

**Me: *Gulps* Who's on which side?**

**Dynamis: Nile, Chris, Kyoya, Bao, Gingka, Ryuga, Rago, all the bad guys, a few of your OCs on my side...**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Dynamis: And Yu, Tithi, Kenta, Yuki and your OCs on your side.**

**Me:Why do you all hate me so much...?**

**Tithi: Never mind! Anyway, critiques welcome and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Unhealthy Obsession

**The next chapter is up! Finally! *Eats a muffin* I know I'm updating this really fast. The reason will be explained in the chapter.**

**Kyoya: That lion video... *Silent***

**Dynamis: She's crazy...and we have nothing to say about it...**

**Kenta: Come on! She's not THAT bad! She's awesome!**

**Dynamis: Says the boy who she spoils along with the other two...**

**Me: This will give you a chance to see my really weird mind. Also special guests in this chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

I was looking through the majestic epic awesome green tape holder next to the laptop to see the events occurring in the Beyblade world. It was nice and insane, with lions chasing Ryuga and Dynamis everywhere, Gingka was still trying to use dig into the core of the earth... well, from Europe this time. Using a cheese shovel instead of a paper shovel. Unfortunately, as he had eaten all the cheese, he had to use the paper shovel.

Kyoya was mentally scarred for life because of that cruel video about lions becoming extinct. Nile couldn't find Demure and decided to evacuate the planet on his own. Which, unfortunately... *5 seconds later* He was teleported to my house. I squealed in excitement. "You decided to visit me instead of me coming over to your world?! You're too kind, Nile!"

The Egyptian looked confused. "What is... please don't tell me... OF ALL PLACES, NYX'S HOUSE?! WHYYYYY, HORUS?" He started to run around in circles wildly. I hugged him tightly. "YAY!" I then teleported both of us to the Beyblade world. Dynamis was running from Ryuga's lion cub and Ryuga was running from Dynamis's lion cub. And they were running so fast, even I couldn't catch up. So I took a deep breath, conjured up a microphone made out of cake and screamed.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND STOP!"

Immediately, everyone just froze and fell into one big pile, making me face-palm. I snapped my fingers, turning a cloud above them into a explosion of rainbow confetti. But not just _any _confetti. No, this was frosting confetti. There was a huge difference. So now that everyone was drenched in cream and frosting, I made random tape fall from the sky. Dynamis moaned. "Nyx, leave before you drive us all insane." I tilted my head to my side.

"But that's the exact purpose of me coming here!" I protested, causing everyone to anime fall.

Kyoya spoke up next. "Why are you updating so quickly? Usually there's a week's gap between your updates. Actually, wait, I don't want to know-" I started waving my hands around with tears in my eyes. "School is starting in about one or two weeks and I'll have literally no time to update!"

I started running around the city, popping in on a bey battle between Ryuto and Chris. "I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" They looked at me like I was crazy, then again, I kind of was. Ryuto paused for a while and there were several moments of silence between the two. Finally, Ryuto spoke. "... Who is she?" Chris shot me a death glare. "She's an insane authoress with a _really _unhealthy obsession about Beyblade...and Dynamis."

Ryuto nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I HEARD THAT!" I screamed before I took off again, running into the WBBA. "SCHOOL IS GONNA START! I WANT MY FREEDOM BACK!" I wailed and Hikaru just glared at me. "I don't care. Get out of here." Rolling my eyes, I launched Absol and broke all the locks. I then hacked into the loudspeaker announcement speaker TO THE WHOLE WORLD and shouted, "I DON'T THINK I CAN SURVIVE THE HOMEWORK! AND NO FANFICTION!"

I started teleporting to random places and telling people about how dreadful homework was while dumping cold pudding on them while playing annoying music and eating sugar-coated potato sprinkled bananas. Then, I called two of my friends, Luna and Sal, to come help me with insanity. They know what I'm going through 'cause they have school soon too.

Chris called Mei-Mei. "Yes?"

"Just calling you to be careful. Nyx and her friends are here."

"OK. But you're too late. There are winged rainbow toodles with cheese bazookas running goose in here."

"She means 'turtles' and 'loose'!" Chao Xin called somewhere in the distance. "And Wales called to tell me that the other one, Luna, is in Europe." Chris grumbled. Because that left the rest of them with ME! A.K.A The most random of them all.

I poked Dynamis making chocolate fall from the sky. "Did you know that I had a dream of being chased by you?" He had a really weirded out expression on his face and slowly backed away from me. "That's a very unhealthy obsession..." He muttered before running. But I continued anyway.

"And I had a dream of Nile being tortured by Dynamis and then he was afraid of random stuff like food!" I yelled as I chased him. Nile blinked before joining Dynamis in running away. "NYX YOU REALLY SHOULD STOP WATCHING BEYBLADE! IT'S UNHEALTHY!" Nile screamed.

I started banging my head on a nearby pudding wall. "Why is everyone telling me that I have an unhealthy obsession. And what's wrong with liking characters?"

Just then, Wales called me. "NYX! YOUR FRIEND LUNA IS SETTING DEMON RABBITS FREE ON THE STREETS! ALSO THERE'S A MARCHING BAND OF RAINBOW LEPRECHAUNS OUTSIDE! STOP IT!" I ate a random potato chip before shooting a cookie dart all the way to Europe.

"What is this?" Wales said as my pet falcon Sonata (named after Sonata Dusk in Rainbow Rocks) dropped a cookie on his head. He bit into it, noticing the edible cheese paper inside. "I'm too lazy. Besides, I enjoy randomness. ~Nyx" He started screaming at the sky. "WHYYYYY?!"

Luna smirked as she flew down from a random Pegasus. Snapping her fingers, she made rainbow coloured clones of all the characters appear and start break dancing. She then saw Gingka trying to dig with his pathetic paper shovel and chased after him with a chainsaw and a burger mallet.

* * *

-Back Metal Bey City-

"Hey! COME BACK!" I was chasing the group of characters through the streets. I tackled Dynamis, Nile and Yuki. "Three down!" I left them in a cage of electrified laptops and rubber hot-dogs before throwing pie-flavored coconuts at the rest, taking down several other characters. I caught up to Chris.

"I forgot to tell you a dream I had about a nerdy Chris with glasses going to school and then he was attacked by his school principal and discipline master which turned into colourful dragons and then he almost died!" I chirped happily. Chris ran away from me.

"WHAT THE HELL NYX? I said this before but you have a _really _unhealthy obsession with this. And why am I nerdy anyway?! Fanfiction is messing with your mind!"

I rolled my eyes at him, using a potato gun to hit him in the face. "My mind was already originally like this. Deal with it." I put on my epic sunglasses.

"YEAH! HER DREAMS ARE AWESOME!" I gave Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash a hoof-bump before jumping on Rainbow Dash, who sped away leaving a trail of unicorns, peanut butter and chocolate mousse. Rainbow smirked at them. "You're jealous that she's 20% cooler and she's not." This caused Dynamis to start lunging at Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately, he couldn't fly XD I then did a backflip, landed on Dynamis, exploded into pickle fondue and reappeared at Chris.

"GET OFF ME! I SAID GET OFF! NYX YOU'RE GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!" Chris shouted as he banged his head against a wall. I smiled. "But that's awesome!" I whistled, causing Sonata to fly over and peck him on the head. "OW!"

* * *

-1 hour later-

I frowned. All the characters had run away, leaving me alone. I was determined to have more fun before something horrible called SCHOOL started. I snapped my fingers and grew wings, pony ears and a "tail". "Better!" I flew up in search for characters.

"Nile, come out of that sparkly pink trash bag. I can see you." I sighed.

No response.

"Now." I demanded.

Still no response.

"Or I'll drop the unicorn potato mango cake of insanity on you. It causes you to go insane for an hour."

"WHAT?!" Nile jumped out of the bag and landed face first. I grinned. "But I would like another partner!" I dropped the cake on him and transported him to the BEAUTIFUL GALAXY OF SWEET INSANITY. He started randomly dancing to Gangnam Style.

I nodded to myself, proud. I made a Beyblade character insane! That was awesome. Now, to find Dynamis and Chris...

I finally found Dynamis hiding in a silver log shaped like an iPhone for some reason. I glared him in the face. "You are lazy." He was bewildered and looked at me with a really confused expression on his face. "W-what..?"

For the next fifteen minutes, I found myself explaining about how he could beat Nemesis 'cause his bey was a god and everything. And I forgot about the unicorn potato mango cake of insanity. That sucked. And when I finally remembered, I had to go back. My insanity pass had time limits.

"Bye!" I said while tossing the cake at him. It was meant to be a present so he could use it on someone else, but instead he would be insane for an hour.

He started doing the worm while watching My Little Pony on the computer.

Wait...since when did he know how to use a computer anyway?

I decided not to question that. He was crazy.

* * *

**FUN FACT: I found a Beyblade shipping list! RagoxDynamis is HeavenShipping! And PlutoxDynamis is called ContrastShipping! (Although I would prefer HadesShipping or something)**

**Me: And...done! XD**

**Chris: Seriously Nyx? You dreamed about me nearly dying?**

**Me: *Shrugs* I had that dream yesterday night. **

**Kyoya: She has a serious problem... a _really _unhealthy obsession.**

**Me: Says the blader who has an even more unhealthy obsession with beating Gingka.**

**Kyoya: I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH BEATING HIM!**

**Everyone: *Slowly* Yeeeeaaah...**

**Me: And school IS starting soon. I have to get used to it after three months of complete freedom... :( Anyway, anyone who's insane is awesome(Which is why my insane friends are here)! Oh and should I have more special guests in this story? I give you the UNICORN POTATO MANGO CAKE OF INSANITY so you can turn your favourite characters crazy! XD Critiques welcome and please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Kyoya and Nyx's Rallies!

**Guten Ta! Wie gehts? Hallo! **

**Kyoya: Wrong time to practice German, Nyx -_-**

**Aw but I only had one lesson! **

**Kyoya: N. O.**

**Dynamis: TEAM STUPID!  
**

**Luna: TEAM FANCEH!**

**Erm... they are arguing. You'll find out more in this chapter. Also there's a special annoucement at the end. Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Kyoya adjusted the camera that was recording the Beyblade world. According to the semi-precise meters that was hung at the back of an old warehouse, he had a few minutes of sanity before I arrived. He cleared his throat and smirked, starting to speak.

"Good morning-"

"NIGHT!" Some random person screamed from a galaxy far away. He rolled his eyes.

"Night, or whatever time it is that you are watching this. Dynamis has appointed me as main speaker of his army to destroy Nyx's stories, _particularly _Drowning in Darkness." He snorted slightly at saying this. "I can't believe that scatterbrained authoress made me lose to Gingka!"

I heard this through my majestic awesome epic green tape holder and called across to him. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS, YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE TO HIM AGAIN!"

"WHAT THE FREAKING-" The teenage boy started before Firefox the Vulpix (Yes, she finally returned) teleported in front of her and screamed in the microphone. "VULLLL!" She screamed, waving her paws around wildly before blasting Kyoya in the face with a Flamethrower.

I nodded proudly. I thought her well. Though, I could arm her with the cookie lightning nuclear rifle. Now that would be fun to watch.

Kyoya stood up again with his face burnt and covered with soot. He glared towards the innocent Pokemon staring at the camera with big cutesy eyes. "And I is-" My inner grammar Nazi reacted. "AM!" He glared at somewhere nonexistent. "You made me say that!"

The camera suddenly faded to black and an advertisements started playing on TVs across the world.

**Are you sick of Beyblade characters insulting your fanfictions? Tired that they can't appreciate the great amount of effort you painstakingly put in for each and every chapter? Wish they could be supportive just once?**

**Well, look no further! Fanceh Corporation has designed this unique, one- of- a kind android human that will sit by your side and encourage you like friends do! **

***Screen cuts to a picture of my most adorable OC Rhea and Firefox standing beside a Dynamoid***

**Rhea: *Watches me type a chapter and presses button***

**A flash of rainbow light later~**

**Dynamoid: Don't worry! This fanfiction is amazing! Don't give up! :)**

**This android contains up to 2000 amazing phrases and comes in several designs, including but not limited to the Dynamoid, Kyoyoid, Gingkaoid, Ryugoid, Chrisoid, Nileoid and much much more! :D *Cue Rhea and Firefox's cute faces***

**WARNING: FANCEH CO. IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE FOLLOWING LISTED BELOW:**

**-Blinded Characters by rainbow light**

**-A mob of angry fans**

**-An angry Dynamis... or whatever android you ordered**

**-A certain Dragon Emperor blowing up your house**

**-Any loss of life, injury, or damage**

**AND LASTLY:**

**\- The happy insane feeling you get after listening to your personal Android after around 100-200 times. :D **

**What are you waiting for? Bye one right now and get a free Trapped Rago, Pluto, Doji, Ziggurat or Johannes, life sized and 100% real for you to torture freely! :D**

Kyoya was looking extremely annoyed with the advertisement. "Nyx, you aren't supposed to advertise for Team Fanceh yet!" He said. A flying PERTATOOOO bomb exploded in his face. _Totally _not by coincidence. He juts face-palmed. "Whatever... anyway, if you want to join our army, with its fantastically creative name Team Stupid, then please leave a review or PM Nyx! I hate that name..." Nightmare the Pegasus flew in and kicked him hard.

_Do not break the fourth wall! _She flew off in a trail of rainbow confetti stars and baby lion cubs. Kyoya got stars in his eyes. "Why did I join this army again?" Another cone of ice- cream hit him in the butt. "Oh right..." There was a burst of rainbow light and Rhea appeared.

She gave her famous puppy eyes. (For those of you who don't know, Rhea is just this adorable little girl with huge adorable red eyes) before attempting to drag me on screen. There was a muffled "Eep!" And several squeaks that sounded a little like Fluttershy from My Little Pony.

"Come on already!" Rhea whined.

"But I'm camera shy!" Rhea used _the STARE- RHEA STYLE on me. _All she got was a face-palm from me. "Listen, Rhea," came my voice. "I designed you. So OBVIOUSLY I'm immune to the STARE."

"You leave me no choice." Rhea held out a Poke Ball. It contained a level 100 shiny, perfect IV Absol holding the Mega Stone.

After a few minutes of internal battle. I appeared on stage, accepting the Poke Ball. "The things I do for Absol... Eep! W-We're filming already?" Rhea nodded. My voice dropped in volume so that it sounded just like Fluttershy (I can actually imitate her XD)

"Oh...um... please don't destroy my fanfic, because... uh... I.. EEP!" I ran off screen.

\- Take 1000000 -

"Please, please don't join Team Stupid no matter how wonderful their team name sounds! Join Team Fanceh... cause, we're fancy!" I smiled. "Also, we're insane!" Multiple PIE FLOODED CHEESE CAKE EXPLOSIONS occurred simultaneously. Also a geyser of streamers blaster Nile all the way to the galaxy where Pegasus was. And Pegasus blasted him back to China where he ended up riding a panda home (WHICH MASAMUNE WAS JELLY OFF).

"Also, you get a Trapped Pluto for Dynamis fans!" I held out a sample. "Meh." I whacked Rago in the face with Death Angel, my katana. Rago let out a girly scream before exploding into butterflies. He later reformed out of cheese.

I looked around at the empty area. Only me, Rhea and Firefox were there. (RAGO IS NOT HUMAN, HE'S A MONSTER)

"WHO VOLUNTEERS?" I screamed loudly as happy band music played.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Luna screeched as she came cartwheeling down on a flaming seesaw. She crash-landed in the warehouse and anime killed Kyoya with Kindness. (Her midnight Katana :D) Sal emerged on a turtle and raised her hand.

"AS TRIBUTE!" She continued. (Lol that Hunger Games reference) Spirit and Anime were also there.

Just then, the ground started to shake so much that cake popped out everywhere. A group of people stood behind Sal and Luna.

"Oh yay, my new classmates! Fairy, Cat and Fancy!" I cheered. "Equally insane people!"

Almost the entire Beyblade cast had join Team Stupid. They were all protesting and holding riots in the virtual fanfiction world.

Dynamis waved a huge banner. "I VOTE WE DESTROY YOU'RE ONE OF US NOW!"

But I gave you a happy ending Dynamis~

"I DON'T CARE!"

The screen faded to black with white letters saying "VOTE" printed on it.

* * *

**You think you saw insanity? IT ALL REALLY STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE GREAT WAR BEGINS! Review which team you're on... though everyone's going to be on Team Stupid...**

**Dynamis: Destroy them fanfictions! You're One Of Us Now Sucks!**

**Luna: TEAM FANCEH FOR THE WIN!**

***Plays with Dynamoid* Um, so I am actually camera shy in real life and I had my first German lesson today~ :D I'm in a reeeally good mood~**

**Dynamis: Staph with the fancy squiggly lines!**

**Luna: But we are supposed to be fancy! IT'S IN OUR FREAKING NAME! :D**

**Anywaaaaay... Go Fanceh! And I need to sleep now, I'm going out with Sal tomorrow for a movie! :) Oh, and school is AWESHUM! My class is the "insane art nerdy cool people". YAY! **

**Special announcement: DUN DUN DUN! I am allowing other insane authoresses to join in like temporarily or permanently even after the war!**

**And with that... Critiques welcome and please review! Bai~**


	8. Chapter 8: Potatoes Are Lethal

**I'm back! Sorry for not typing this, but I find it easier to type emo fanfics since I have the attention span of a coin. Ooh, shiny... *runs away***

**Dynamis: Does that mean that I can edit this chapter? *eyes sparkle***

***Keyboard requires an access code***

**Dynamis: ;~; *Sparkling eyes disappear***

**I GOT A PHOTO OF THAT SPARKLING EYES DYNAMIS!  
**

**Dynamis: NUUUUU-**

**I don't own MFB! Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

"HAIYAAAAAA!"

"Ow! Nyx isn't here yet, Luna!" Dynamis wailed at the hyper girl chasing him with swords, knives, guillontines, and torture devices. Luna is very attached to those devices. And I mean very. So when you steal one of them…

THIS MEANS WAR.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I F-" Firefox the Vulpix started waving her arms around. "Pix!" "-CARE?!" She started going on a rampage assasinating Dynamis with molten chocolate lava and candy demon bunnies before bringing him back to life to assassinate him again.

Meanwhile, a new girl sweatdropped at this entire scene. Um. Make it two new girls. "What in Arceus happened…?"

There was an explosion of cake, butterflies and Pokeballs (Don't ask me where they came from, lets just say the dimension of beautiful insanity) and I appeared FABULOUSLY.

"JUST CAUSE INSANITY AND PRAY THAT IT WINS THE WAR!" I yelled, whipping out my katanas. "Oh wait, wrong one." I tossed them away and they exploded into more butterflies midair. I took out a giant potato cannon~ Because they are fancy~ #TEAM FANCEH FOREVA!

The new people- a.k.a my friends Cami and Dwebble (She's called Dwebble for a reason XD)- grinned evilly and chased after the nearest person. Which so happened to be Kyoya. A minute later, I saw him coated in burnt cookies, ice cream, and pie. And they were babbling on about how awesome tigers were.

I created a magical slide just for the fun of it and slid ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE RAINBOW! To join Luna in creating insanity. Luna started whacking him on the head with a potato and he started to run away again.

"NILE HELP ME!"

The blader anime fell when he saw Dynamis being assassinated for the third time… by a potato. Potatoes are lethal. Very lethal. "What the-" He saw Firefox glaring at him. "Fluff! I mean fluff! Yes! Fluff!"

"ALL HAIL THE POTATO CANNONNNNN!" I yelled, launching flying potato Absol hybrids towards Nile, who got assassinated too… by potatoes. And then I revived him. And whacked him with a potato.

* * *

I crept up towards Tsubasa and smiled innocently. "Hey Tsubasa!"

"Hey Nyx- oh crap did I just say Nyx! OH NOOOOOOOO-"

A wild TSUBASA appeared!

Nyx send out Pidgeot!

Pidgeot has Mega Evolved into Mega Pidgeot!

Mega Pidgeot has evolved further into Mega Fabulous Pidgeot! (Inside joke from Le Feels Fabulous)

Mega Fabulout Pidgeot used Hurricane!

It's super effective! The wild TSUBASA fainted!

:D "AHHHHHHH! NONE OF US CAN BE TRUE WINNERS OF THIS WAR~!" I yelled, running around crazily, setting a random bush on fire and causing Lucarios to appear everywhere.

"Why?" Dynamis asked, magically being revived again and somehow appearing right in front of me.

"BECAUSE THIS ADORABLE DERP SMILE WILL BEAT US ALL!" Sad violin music (My theme song) starts playing as I mope in the emo corner with anime tears in my eyes as it starts to slowly fill with cookies.

Derp smile: :D :D :D Do not worry! I side only with the insane onez!

YAY! I suddenly become super happy again and clutch a derp smile pillow as potatoes start to appear around me. Not just ANY potato. KAWAII Potatoes. And not just ANY kawaii potatoes. PSYCHIC Kawaii potatoes!

Sal suddenly flew down a random hill, causing evil killer turtles to turn the grass into mud, causing Ryuga and Chris to get stuck in it. She then proceeded to send out all her fabulous, fanceh Pokemon to explode them into plushies~

Meanwhile, I was busy assassinating Doji and Pluto with Potatoes. I whacked them in the head. "This is what you *whack* get for *whack* hurting my favourite *whack* characters! YOU WILL *whack* PAYYYYYY-"

A random dragon band starts to form as they march everywhere somehow playing Doji and Pluto's funeral music on cymbals made of pie.

"ATTACK, MY TROOPS!" Dynamis shouted as everyone launched their beys. Yu's Arcanine just had a derp expression on its face as it used a Flamethrower to make it fly and crash into our dear, not so beloved Yo-yo.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT! DON'T CALL ME YO-YO!"

Shut up :D I do what I want, Yo-yo~

*Cue facepalm from Kyoya*

"Are we out of time?" I looked at a floating winged clock that appeared out of nowhere. "Oh s*pix* we are out of time! Well fluff the time!" I snapped my fingers causing the clock to reset. "BEGONE WITH YOU!"

So you know what happened next?

Stuff happened.

Magical stuff.

Plushies started to rain everywhere and Luna was ripping open Doji plushies while I was collecting one. I also tossed one to Warrior who was just sitting on a chair that was (surprisingly) undamaged with a Pichu and popcorn, just watching.

"Rain!" I chirped happily and rain started to pour everywhere. I mean, everywhere except us. Because I'm a psychic.

"IMMA POTATO-TO, IMMA POTATO-TO-"

"SHUT THE FLUFF UP!"

"NEVAH!"

The screen faded to black:D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hah. You think it would really just fade to black?

It faded to RAINBOW.

* * *

**So, Warrior, you didn't specify if you wanted to join in the war or not so... Yeah. I just put you in as a cameo. Sorry ^_^ And I'm not updating my fics as often because I'm entering in the Pokemon Watty Awards, and I have to finish two stories on Wattpad by October -_- Hope you understand.**

**Azalea: I would be mo-**

**HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INTO THE FANFICTION WORLD THROUGH WATTPAD?!  
**

**Azalea: I have no idea.**

**And Gocty, here's a Dynamis plushy too! *Tosses a mountain of plushies***

**Dynamis: ...I'm creeped out. How did you even get so many plashes!  
**

**I have my ways~**

**Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the Kill Doji and Pluto Club. Let's assassinate them with potatoes, no? **

**Dynamis: -_- Critiques welcome and please review...**


	9. Chapter 9: Torturing Pluto 101

**Nyx is tired.**

**Nyx is bored.**

**Nyx is fed up for studying for exams.**

**NYX GOES INSANE.**

**:D**

* * *

"Troops!" Luna grinned. She rolled her eyes. "Well, since our dear Nyx has gone missing in search of insanity, I'm in charge for now." There was absolute silence before she shrugged. "What?"

Spirit flung a random Doji plushy at her. "Insanity!"

Her eyes lit up. "RIGHT!" She found a sparkler and smirked. It wasn't just _any _sparkler. It was my precious sparkler _sword. _"Eh. Nyx won't mind. Right?" She looked around nervously. I randomly teleported in out of nowhere to the- er, what were we in again? Oh yeah, a candy house.

I nommed on a piece of cookie and threw the sword to Luna before taking out another equally FABULOUS sword. Then, I teleported to wherever life takes me. There's nothing better than that. Right? Right. XD

"POTATOOOOOOOOO~" Luna shouted as she randomly plucked Doji out of nowhere and assassinated him. And brought him back to life again. And then took out her skittle shooting chainsaw of doom Fluffiness and then assassinated him again.

Just then, a girl walked into the candy house. But wait, the candy house didn't have a door… Insanity rules forevah :D

As that face was shown, I popped in again out of nowhere. "NUUUU! The adorable derp smiley is taking over the world!"

The girl face-palmed. "Oh Nyx…"

I grinned before frowning in confusion. "Wait, who are you?"

She stared at me before an awkward silence ensued for a literal eternity, with many lapses of fabulous potatoes and butterflies in between. Then, she blinked. "I'm Gocty."

I blinked again. "Hi."

Luna blinked yet again. "You're Gocty?" The girl nodded. Then, she turned to me. "Where were you in the first place?"

I rubbed my head sheepishly. "Off… er, torturing Pluto with Warrior…"

The blinks continued before her eyes widened. "WAIT! YOU MEAN YOU WERE TORTURING PLUTO WITHOUT ME?" She started chasing after me with the sparkler sword, Fluffiness and a random frozen Magikarp.

"HEY! I WANNA KILL PLUTO!" Gocty shouted as she pulled a pencil of awesomeness out of nowhere and ran after the both of us.

~.~.~

We all stared at the sight of Warrior whacking Pluto with a spiked rainbow cake mallet while her army of Pichus electrocuted him. I pouted. "Aw, now I can't do the electrocution!" A maniacal smile formed on my face. "But—but I can drench him, right?"

"This is an insanity book. What do you think?" Warrior deadpanned.

Firefox the Vulpix flew in majestically on a frisbee and glared at Warrior. "Pix pix Vulpix pix!" _Translation: No breaking the fourth wall~!_

But there's INSANITY in the title which means anything is possible…

Pluto stared at us before sighing. "I understand the katanas, chainsaw, sparkler swords and Magikarp, but seriously Gocty? A pencil's not going to do anything. Right?" He looked at me.

Nyx: :)

He gulped. "THE WORLD'S GONNA END!" He screamed and ran away with everyone chasing him. Dynamis appeared randomly and frowned. "Why is the world going to end?"

"BECAUSE NYX USED A SMILEY FACE FOR NO APPARENT REASON!"

'AAHHHHHHH!" Dynamis joined in the screaming and joined Pluto in running. Gocty threw her pencil of awesomeness at Pluto and he…instantly…fainted. And he was transported to the GALAXY OF SWEET INSANITY.

-In le galaxy-

Lord Pichu: I see thee hath come.

Pluto: What? Huh? Oh s*pix*. A Pichu?! And Nyx, what is a lord Pichu?

Nyx: :)

Pluto: NOT THE DAMN SMILEY AGAIN! PLEASE NYX!

Lord Pichu: I am the ultimate lord of Pichus which hath been chosen by the finest of Pichus by the burrito process.

Pluto: *face-palms* You're still not telling me anything.

Lord Pichu: Warrior put the Pichus through the burrito process and I emerged as the top. :D

Pluto: Burrito…? AND OH S*pix* THE SMILEYS ARE TAKING OVER- Wait, Nyx! Don't make me say th-POTATOPOTATOPOTATOPOTATOPOTATO- I SAID STOP!

Lord Pichu: And now thou shalt sentence you to the ultimate doom sentence of hell with unicorns and insanity and Luna's demon bunnies. Oh, and a rabid army of Pichus and a pencil of awesomeness. ^_^

Pluto: ;-; What did I do to deserve this?

Lord Pichu: Thee put Dynamis under Hades Curse, which happens to be everyone's favourite character here, and they're mad at thee. And thee nearly destroyed the world. That enough?

Pluto: No one deserves this punishment… 0-0

Lord Pichu: Warrior! Does thee deserve this punishment?

All insane authoresses: *nods solemnly*

Lord Pichu: Okay. :D *Slaps Pluto* Off you go! *Throws burrito at Pluto and causes him to scream like a girl*

~.~.~

Warrior sent out her Shiny Milotic in search of the rainbow while Lord Pichu nommed on burritos and hid somewhere in Dynamis's hair.

Luna and Gocty had found Doji somewhere and were assassinating him over and over again with ice cream and cake. They found an ice cream cannon- wait, what? I AM JELLY. VERY JELLY.

I was riding on a majestical Mega Absol and whacking Pluto with a frozen tuna in his sentence of hell. "Guys…? I think I scarred him for life with the rainbow unicorns and the dancing lepreuchans?

"YOU DID!"

"No one insults my friends!" My friend from Wattpad, Orion4, (Yes I made a friend. Finally.) threw an exploding potato grenade at Pluto.

I grinned. "CAPTAIN CAPRI!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOYO!"

"BUT YOU CALLED ME YOYO!"

"WELL YOU'RE A LEO!"

"WE'LL YOU'RE A CAPRICORN!"

"GUYS!" Luna said, jumping in front of us. "I don't know this person who somehow crossed dimensions, but we have people to torture!"

We both nodded. "OKAY!"

The screen faded to happy innocent teddy bears dancing while lots of disturbing noises and screaming were heard.

"NOTHING'S HAPPENING! NOTHING AT ALL!" :D

* * *

**Yup, I found a MFB and Pokemon fan in Wattpad :D In fact, I have quite a few friends there, but they're mostly in the Pokemon fandom. XD**

**Also, Gocty and Warrior, you two are going to be paired up with someone who has been here longer. Gocty, you're with Luna. (I just think your personalities are, erm... more compatible?) Warrior, unfortunately, you're stuck with me. Sorry :3**

**I also created a Kill Doji &amp; Pluto Club forum, where we discuss on ways to torture and kill them. ^_^ Join if you want! :D Well, it's also for MFB villains in general, but meh.**

**I HAVE TWO BOOK IDEAS! FHWIUFHIUHVIWU**

**1\. Stargazer- I think it's pretty obvious it's about Yuki;)**

**2: (I think you'll enjoy this more) Infinity: It's going to (maybe) feature my friends here on Fanfiction at a special high school. Not Wattpad, Fanfiction. If you're my friend, leave a review/PM me! Note: I don't consider EVERYONE my friends.**

**With that, please review! *Salutes* Nyx out! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Make A Contract With Me

**I stayed up until past midnight for this.**

**This is how much I love you guys ~3**

**I know I haven't been on here for months. Heck, most of you probably forgot me xD I'm sorry. Besides editing my stories on Wattpad,I had exams. It's the holidays now, so I'll try to come on more. I also wasn't very motivated to come on here .-. I'm sorry. I missed you guys so much 3**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a Doji.

Who was not honourable enough to be called a potato.

And he died because of the lack of awesomeness.

Oh well.

"WAIT, WHAT, I DIEDED?"

Yes~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:• ✧

Doji sighed and face-planted, causing a cactus to bonk him into the face and sail off to Greece on a cushion of balloon-powered cotton candy. "That glitter emoji is scarily innocent."

*author comes over and reads sentence*: I have no idea what this is supposed to mean .-. oh well, this is insanity

B-b-but glitter! ;-; I have made such a fine contract to turn it into a magical girl! ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

"Let me get this straight," Doji groaned out. "You're not just an insane authoress, but an Incubator?"

I transformed into Kyubey, swishing my tail and casually ignoring a screaming Dynamis from Greece (the cactus did its job 3) "Kyuu~?"

"Ugh." Doji face-planted, causing a potato to hit him in the head. Butterflies started catwalking around the unconscious Doji.

Nile popped up from nowhere. "This got weird…"

I shrugged innocently. "This is an insanity book." Then, five minutes later, I snapped my fingers, causing the flying cactus to hit him in the face, a random block of cheese following. "Nileeeeeeee~?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You can't be up to something good."

"Ehhh?" I stared at him innocently, still in a Kyubey fom. "Be a chair."

And that, my fellow potatoes/chairs, is how we got Nile-the-Chair-kun.

The end-

Oh wait, the chapter isn't long enough ;-; We'll just turn this into a chapter about Nile-the-Chair-kun :3 Except, we'll just call him Chair-kun because the authoress is lazy~

* * *

(NOTE: The chair idea did not originally come from Nyxie-Kyubey-chan. It came from LycidiaraEnta/ GoddessOfRandomness on Wattpad, who started "The adventures of Chair-Chan!", but I am the First Apprentice of the Great Immortal Chair on Wattpad on the account TheChairArmySquad, the second person in the squad, and apparently either a secretary or head of welfare.)

* * *

I sat on Chair-kun, despite his flaming protests (how can he talk when he's a chair owo) and pointed in the direction of the rainbow. "FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC~!" We then appeared at Dynamis' temple, where he was getting chased by a horde of cactuses.

I smiled innocently. "Dynamis-saaaan! Make a contract with me and become a magical…uh… boy? Because I can't exactly turn you into a magical girl…"

"THE WILL OF THE HEAVENS TOLD ME NOT TO TRUST YOU!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's your own judgement."

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! THE WILL OF THE HEAVENS HAS DECLARED IT SO!" Dynamis screeched, still running away from the fabulous balloon-cotton-candy-pillow-cactus things.

I dropped down a trap but reappeared in front of him. "I have many spares, you see."

"You still haven't won the war yet."

I cocked my head. "B-but Warrior-senpai planted rainbow soda firecracker rockets of insanity here…!"

"WHAT THE HHHHHH-"

Warrior dropped in on a string of candy, randomly lighting the rockets and accidentally flooding the temple with her Milotic.

Hey, I said accidentally, don't look at me~

And yes, rockets work in water.

Because insanity.

#nailedit C:

There was a fabulous, explosion of Eevees, soda, rainbows, and insanity everywhere. I dumped Dynamis on Chair-kun, stuck a rocket switch underneath Chair-kun, and switched it on.

"FFFFFFFFF-" He was cut off by Firefox, who popped up out of nowhere and slapped him in the face.

He then fell to somewhere at the end of the rainbow, where Lord Pichu was snacking on a Holy Burrito. It then proceeded to explain _very calmly _that this was its territory, slapped Dynamis with the burrito, and blasted him off with another rocket.

Of course, slow emo music was blasting during this time and I had everything on instant replay 3

And then, Dynamis landed in some random house where he got slapped by a random woman.

"WHY AM I GETTING SLAPPED BY EVERYONE?"

you have a slappable face. c:

Back to now rocket-powered Chair-kun. I was standing on it like the proud incubator I should be.

I teleported to Pluto's humble domain (aka a torture chamber by Luna) and casually assassinated him before reviving him again. I then turned his hair pink and styled it into two ponytails, dunking Madoka's froufrou magical girl dress on him. (from PMMM x3)

"Madoka, do you wanna make a contract?

Come on, let's not delay,

Walpurgis Night is coming soon

It spells your doom

Come on, let's not delaaaaaaay~~"

Pluto shuddered. "Those squiggly lines are creepy."

"Really?"

"Hell no am I going to make a contract with you or whatever. I don't even know what a contract does."

"Ah~!"

I innocently blasted him away on Chair-kun to the end of the world, and he landed and impaled himself on one of Gocty's pencils of awesomeness.

Pencils are really that awesome.

"Ehh. Chair-kun doesn't deserve you." I grabbed Chair-kun back. "Only I deserve to ride on Chair-kuuuuuun-"

"TURN ME BACK!"

"You're too comfortable~"

Meanwhile, slappable Dynamis was still being slapped by the random woman and, coincidentally, her army of Pichus.

I zoomed over to Doji once again.

Doji tried, but no matter how much of a comedic moron he was, he would never be loved.

Someday.

Maybe someday.

*cue the emotional, hopeful music*

…

…

…

AKA never.

HEY! YOU LITTLE B-"

This time, he got hit in the face with a frying pan. "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FRYING PAN!" I screamed.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN AN INSULT?"

"FRYING PANS OPPOSE THE GREAT AND FABULOUS CHAIR ARMY! A TINY FRYING PAN LIKE YOU IS NOTHING COMPARED TO US WHEN YOU'RE HIGH ON TEA!"

"How can you be high on _t-"_

Just then, a huge wave of tea drowned him, and I shoved Chair-kun into the tea.

Where he promptly exploded into a wave of majestic fabulous insanity that killed Doji.

I stood on top of the chair and frown. "Wait… if I'm part of the Chair squad, I'm a chair. If I'm a chair, and I'm standing on top of another chair- GUYS, PHILOSOPHY, CATEGORICAL SYLLOGISM-"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"CHAIRCEEEEEPTTIIOOOOOOOON~"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Dynamis appeared, only to get slapped by a cactus-frying pan hybrid.

"THE ACTION OF A CHAIR ON ANOTHER CHAIR!"

"I DON'T GET ANYTHING ANY-"

*screen projects to crack from the overwhelming masses of awesomeness, insanity, chairs, and tea*

*static*

"do you wanna make a contraaaaaaaaact"

* * *

**0-0 Dynamis is slappable, Nile is a chair and I'm Kyubey? Fair enough, kyuu~ :3 **

**I'm also working on a big project with my Wattpad friends- it's called The Incubator Project, and it's a group of MLP and PMMM fans. We'll be doing song covers, and I'll make a YouTube channel for that sometime, so stay tuned! :) I'll be singing and voice the parts of Fluttershy and Scootaloo, and possibly some others as well c:**

**I'm sorry once again _ And see you tomorrow, I'm exhausted xD**


	11. UPDATE A very hyper Nyxie

Hey everyone~!

I wanted to upload a chapter of The Soul Exchange after receiving the results for the Pokemon Watty Awards on Wattpad, but unfortunately, my computer was banned :/ I'm only allowed to use it for a while...

I never thought I'd place, but...

ALL FOUR OF THE BOOKS I ENTERED PLACED IN ALL FOUR CATEGORIES IFNWOIFEIOWJFWEIUFJEIURFJ

My one-shot, _Lonely_, placed fifth.

My short story, _What Am I To You?_, placed third.

My miscellaneous entry, _Fallen Fairy, _placed fourth.

And my adventure entry, the one I was most unsure of- _The Flames of the Beginning_, placed second~!

I'll try to write when I'm allowed, but unfortunately, this means a short hiatus until my ban is lifted ;-;

~Nyxie


End file.
